


The Life of a Star

by gluupor



Series: AFTG Andreil Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Bingo 2018, Alternate Universe - Stardust, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Neil is a Star (Literally), Prompt: Free space, assumed death, major character illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor
Summary: Stars did not get sick and they did not age. If Neil's smart mouth didn't get him murdered (something which had a non-zero probability of occurring, according to Andrew) then he would continue on, immortal and unchanging.It hadn't occurred to him that the same wasn't true for Andrew.An epilogue for my Stardust AU.





	The Life of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for AFTG Bingo Andreil card square Free space. 
> 
> Whew! I can't believe I finally made it through all my bingo fics! I wrote over 65K words for this event, I hope you enjoyed them.
> 
> This is (obviously) my last fic for the year - Happy New Year! - but I have things planned for 2019. Stay tuned!

Stars did not understand death. That was not quite true, reflected the star called Neil as he sat on the railing of the sky-ship Palmetto watching the lands of Faerie drift by below. Neil had seen many deaths in his years looking down at the Earth. Since falling he had been in constant danger of being killed and had personally been responsible for the deaths of those who had tried to steal his heart. No, he was very familiar with violent death.

It was the other types of death that he didn't understand. Deaths due to illness or old age. Stars did not get sick and they did not age. If Neil's smart mouth didn't get him murdered (something which had a non-zero probability of occurring, according to Andrew) then he would continue on, immortal and unchanging.

It hadn't occurred to him that the same wasn't true for Andrew.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "One of these days you're going to fall," said Andrew in his warm, raspy voice. He rested his forehead on Neil's shoulder so he wouldn't have to see how high up they were.

"Last time I fell it worked out well for me," replied Neil.

"You were kidnapped twice and received multiple death threats."

"I met you."

"And now I'm stuck with you forever," said Andrew, tightening his hold to anchor Neil to him.

Neil looked at the arms around him. The calm yellow glow that surrounded Andrew - his aura, which signified safety and home to Neil - was shot through with sickly-looking green.

It had started a couple weeks ago. At first it was small and intermittent but it had been increasing in both size and presence. Neil didn't know what it meant except that something was wrong. Andrew had brushed off his concerns since he didn't feel any different than usual and neither Abby nor Betsy had known what could cause his aura to change colours.

"I thought you were in the engine room," said Neil.

"Couldn't concentrate."

"Why not? Are you feeling okay?"

"You're worried over nothing; my attention span is just shot."

"It's not nothing," argued Neil. "What if you die? Humans die of stupid things all the time."

Andrew laughed. Neil spun around and stared at him. Andrew could feel emotions now that his curse was broken but he very rarely showed them. He rarely smiled and he _never_ laughed. But he was laughing now, his face split in a wide grin. "After everything that's happened you think this will be what kills me?"

"Why are you laughing?"

Andrew shrugged looking supremely unconcerned, his face still stretched with an eerie smile. "I don't know. I couldn't help it."

"And that doesn't alarm you?"

"It amuses me, mostly."

"Andrew-"

"I know that something's not right," Andrew cut him off, "but I just find it funny."

"Well I don't," huffed Neil. "I'm not ready to lose you yet. I'm not ready to lose you _ever_."

"Think on the bright side," said Andrew. "If this kills me at least I'll die laughing."

* * *

When Andrew's strange mania wore off he fell into an uncharacteristically deep sleep. When he woke he emptied the contents of his stomach into a bucket and was then hit with another strong emotion that he couldn't help but display, this time sadness. Abby examined him as tears uncontrollably dripped down his face but she was unable to determine the cause of his strange affliction.

The pattern repeated: emotional displays followed by passing out followed by nausea.

"Help him," Neil demanded of the Palmetto's healer.

"I don't know what's wrong," replied Abby in exasperation. "I'd be happy to heal him if I knew _how_."

"He's losing weight at a dangerous rate," said Neil. "He can't keep any food down. He needs to be fixed _now_."

"Maybe it has something to do with his curse," suggested Renee.

"I broke his curse," said Neil.

"Well maybe your magical 'star blast' damaged him somehow," said Aaron.

"I didn't do this to him," argued Neil hotly.

"We could ask a witch who specializes in curses," suggested Kevin.

Abby grimaced. "Witches who specialize in curses do so so that they can _curse_ people. There's a reason Betsy and I didn't consult one when we were originally researching Andrew's curse. Curse-witches are not usually particularly kind or helpful."

"I know one who would help," said Kevin.

"In exchange for what?" asked Andrew. "We all know that nothing is free." Whatever was wrong with him was currently making him feel petulant: his arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he glared at anyone who looked at him.

"She, uh," said Kevin, turning pink and rubbing his head sheepishly, "she prefers payment in sex."

"No," said Andrew.

Abby looked considering. "Sex magic can be incredibly powerful; I'm not surprised she takes that as compensation."

Neil looked helplessly at Andrew. "I could-" he started to say.

" _No_ ," said Andrew more forcefully.

"It wouldn't work anyway, Neil," said Abby. "Sex magic is only worthwhile when both parties are consenting and enthusiastic."

"I, ah, I could pay her," said Kevin, clearing his throat. "You know, as a favour."

"Way to take one for the team," said Allison sarcastically.

* * *

With no better options it was decided that they'd pay a visit to the curse-witch. Kevin was practically vibrating in excitement as he led them down the path to the witch's house. Aaron was accompanying them as he didn't trust any strange witches near his brother, especially those who liked to cast curses.

As they stepped inside the messy little cottage Neil looked around with interest. Inside was something he'd never seen before he'd fallen and there were so many different types of inside to see. The current inside held many fascinating spellbooks and potion ingredients and other curios. It was possibly even more interesting than Betsy's home.

"Kevin Day," said a rich, throaty voice. "I was hoping to see you again."

"Thea," Kevin greeted the tall, muscular, copper-skinned woman who entered the room. She had a lavender aura and Neil relaxed slightly when he saw it. She was not someone who spoke in riddles or dabbled in subterfuge. He didn't have to worry about her trying to trick them.

"We have a problem that could use your expertise," said Kevin.

"I see," she said turning her honey-coloured eyes on Andrew. "And how will you pay me for this?"

"I am willing and able to provide payment of his behalf," said Kevin, his tone oddly formal.

"How noble and self-sacrificing you are for your friends," she said teasingly. "I accept." She lowered her voice and leaned towards Kevin, "I had hoped to have you again," she said. "Our last coupling powered my spells for months."

"Okay," said Aaron loudly. "Can you tell us what's wrong with Andrew?"

"You were once cursed, yes?" she asked. "I can see the residue." At Andrew's nod, she continued, "What kind of curse was it?"

Andrew described the curse and then Thea asked him questions about how it had been performed and how long he had carried it and for many other details that Neil couldn't fathom how they could be important. Finally she nodded. "A curse like that was not meant to be broken," she said.

"Well it was," said Neil testily, "so it shouldn't be causing problems."

"And how, exactly, was it broken?" she asked archly with a knowing glance at Neil. None of them answered but Andrew took a step in front of Neil to put himself between the star and the witch. "I thought so," said Thea, her eyes lighting up in interest. "You are suffering from aftershocks. The curse prevented you from feeling any emotions for so long that now you're feeling everything you missed."

"How long will it last?" asked Aaron.

Thea shrugged. "Who can say? But I would guess that it'll last for at least half as long as he carried the curse."

"But that will be _years_ ," said Neil. "He can't eat. He'll die before that."

"Not my problem," said Thea. "Now, as for my payment…"

"Is there no cure?" asked Kevin.

"None that I know of," said Thea. She paused dramatically before speaking again, "Save the cure-all curatives, of course."

"Which are?" said Aaron impatiently.

"Several magical creatures have attributes with incredibly strong healing properties," said Thea. "But anyone who hurts one of these creatures or takes from them against their will will be eternally cursed."

"Just what we need, more curses," muttered Aaron.

"What creatures?" asked Kevin. "What attributes?"

"The blood of a unicorn," said Thea.

"No," said Neil recoiling in horror, thinking of the majestic beast that had come to welcome him to Earth.

"The tears of a phoenix," she continued as if he hadn't said anything, "the feathers of an angel, the song of a siren, or-" she glanced at Neil significantly "-the life of a star."

Andrew grasped Neil's wrist and squeezed hard.

"A curse befalls anyone who takes against a creature's will," said Neil slowly. "What if it's willingly given?"

" _No_ ," said Andrew.

"Willingly given the life of a star can cure any illness much like the heart of a star can break any curse," said Thea, her eyes shining. "There is a reason your kind is so coveted."

"And how would one collect something like that?" asked Neil

"Neil, no," said Andrew forcefully.

Thea waved her hand dismissively. "I have no knowledge of such things. Consult an astronomer."

"An astronomer?" asked Aaron.

"They study stars, do they not?" she replied. "Now begone. I have payment to collect." She eyed Neil. "Unless you'd like to join with me and Kevin?"

"No," said Neil decisively.

"Pity," said Thea. "Combining your magic with ours would truly be something to witness."

* * *

Once they were alone back on the Palmetto Andrew fixed a glare on Neil.

"You are not going anywhere near an astronomer," he said harshly. He wasn't sure if was his illness or the circumstances that were making him desperately afraid.

"I must have missed when you were appointed the boss of me," said Neil. "Why do you think that forbidding me from doing something will stop me from doing it?"

"Promise me you won't give up your life."

"If it means losing you, then no," said Neil.

"Then I promise you this: I will take no cure that cost your life. I will die before I do."

"You would refuse the cure and let my life go to waste?"

"You are the one who is planning on giving it up for nothing."

"You are _not_ nothing," said Neil heatedly. "And if I have a chance to save you then I have to try. How could I live with myself if I didn't?"

"At least you would live."

"And you're willing to die to ensure that I live?" asked Neil.

"Yes."

"Then why do you expect me to do any less for you?"

Andrew shook his head mutely, unable and unwilling to answer. Neil reached for him and he took a step back out of his reach.

Neil dropped his arm and looked defeated. "I know of an astronomer that lives close to our next port," he said quietly. "When we get there I am going to talk with him."

"Your life is not worth less than mine."

"To me it is," said Neil. "And it's mine. I get to decide what to do with it."

* * *

The next few days aboard the Palmetto were fraught with tension. Andrew's unpredictable moods already had everyone on edge and the lingering argument between him and Neil added to the gloomy atmosphere. Once the word spread about what Neil was planning all of the crew members had approached him and asked him to reconsider. They each only asked once; when faced with Neil's conviction and stubbornness they could tell that they weren't going to change his mind.

Only Kevin seemed immune to the atmosphere on board: his tryst with Thea had left him relaxed and more laid back than anyone else had ever seen him.

"I don't know if you should get laid more or less," complained Allison when she'd caught him humming. "On one hand this happy version of you is insufferable but on the other hand you're always insufferable, just in a different way."

When they made port at their destination Neil slipped away silently, not wanting any company for his meeting with the astronomer.

The astronomer lived north of town. Neil remembered looking down on him before his fall, sending messages to one of the only beings on Earth who could understand them.

He knocked twice on the door and waited. A squat man answered, blinking at him in confusion. Neil recognized his aura.

"Hello, uncle," said Neil solemnly, for all astronomers were brothers to the moon.

The astronomer gasped in shock. "Nathaniel?" he asked. "Come in, come in. I've been worried about you since you fell. I know that the very worst people were looking for you."

"Luckily I was found by the best," said Neil. "What was that you called me?"

"Oh," said the astronomer sheepishly. "It's my best attempt at your name; you know I cannot speak the language of the stars."

Neil helpfully said his name in his own language. Stars had many names over their endless lifetimes. This one had been bestowed upon him by his mother not long before he fell (not long for a star; centuries had passed on Earth). It meant 'Troublesome One'. Neil thought that Andrew would agree. "My friends call me Neil," he added.

"Neil," repeated the astronomer warmly. "I am called Stuart. Please, tell me why you have come; I assume this is not a social visit."

"No," said Neil. "I was recently told that the life of a star could cure any ailment."

Stuart paused. "You cannot get ill and you do not age so the magic of your life force is very strong. It is true that this magic can be harnessed but very few possess the knowledge of how to do so. I assure you that I would never divulge that information to any who would do you harm."

"You misunderstand me," said Neil. "Someone very dear to me has an incurable illness and I need to heal him."

"You would willingly give your life for this man?"

"Yes."

"And you cannot be dissuaded?"

"No."

Stuart studied him. "Very well," he finally said with a deep sigh. "Follow me." He led Neil into his back room and ushered him into a chair. "You must make the Elixir of Death, a poison so powerful that it can kill anything that lives. The recipe for this elixir is passed down verbally from master astronomers to their apprentices. It is never to be recorded and is only ever to be relayed to a star," he said as he bustled around the room gathering several items. "It has seven ingredients; six of which are common and easy to find but the seventh was a gift given to the first star who fell to Earth and left in the care of the astronomers."

"I remember," said Neil. He remembered the ripple of shock that had passed through his people when the first star had left them. Even for him that was long ago, now.

Stuart blinked once in surprise and then shook his head and continued his preparations. He cleared a spot on the floor and strategically placed the items he had gathered into a circle. He then lit a candle and a bundle of herbs, spoke ten precise words in a language that Neil didn't recognize, and sliced a line in his palm with a wooden knife. He placed his cut palm into the middle of the circle and when he removed his hand a small vial had appeared. He carefully used an eyedropper to transfer three drops of the clear liquid inside the vial into a tiny glass bottle, then placed the vial back into the middle of the circle. With a wave of his hand it disappeared again. "Three tears from Death himself," he said, handing the small bottle to Neil.

Neil took it gingerly. "Once the elixir is made I drink it?"

"The Elixir of Death can be transformed into a potion that can cure any illness with the addition of an eighth ingredient: seven drops of blood from a dying star," said Stuart. "Once the elixir is ready pour out two gills. Drink one. As soon as it takes effect you must add your blood to the second."

Neil nodded and repeated the instructions on how to make the Elixir of Death back to Stuart to ensure that he'd caught them all. He stood to take his leave.

"It will not be pleasant," Stuart warned. "I hope this man deserves the gift you're giving him."

"He does," said Neil. "He deserves everything."

* * *

When Neil returned to the Palmetto, Matt was waiting anxiously for him. "You're back!" he said, flapping his arms like a big, worried bird. "Are you alright? Did you find the astronomer?"

Andrew was hovering nearby trying to pretend that he didn't care about Neil's response.

"I found him," said Neil. "He couldn't help me," he lied. Some of the tension left Andrew's shoulders. "That doesn't mean I'm giving up. I'll just find another astronomer."

Matt seemed torn between relief that Neil was alright and worry that he was still planning on going through with his plan.

Neil spent the day avoiding all the crew members of the Palmetto letting them believe that he was upset about being thwarted. After dinner he tracked down the only other person who would do anything to save Andrew.

Aaron was in the Palmetto's medical room, a small, cramped closet-sized room where Abby mixed her healing salves and tinctures. He'd been learning from her since he'd come on board and was currently experimenting with different treatments to try to offset Andrew's symptoms.

"I need your help," said Neil. "I have to make a potion."

"I thought the astronomer didn't know how to make the curative," said Aaron. "Andrew was laughing about it earlier."

"I lied," replied Neil. "Andrew isn't going to take it if he knows what it is. I need you to help me make it and then administer it to him under the pretense that it's one of your experimental treatments."

"He'll never forgive me."

"But he'll live," said Neil, making eye contact.

Aaron stared back at him for several beats before nodding. "Alright, I'll help you."

It took three days before the elixir was ready. Neil added the tears of Death without telling Aaron what they were, keeping the secret of the astronomers.

Aaron carefully measured out a gill of the elixir into two separate goblets. "Ready?" he asked.

Neil steeled himself. "Yes," he said. "Remember-"

"Seven drops, I know," said Aaron.

"Alright," said Neil, reaching out to take his goblet. "Alright," he repeated, trying to motivate himself. He thought about how alone he had been before he'd fallen and how Andrew had held him up and had kept him safe and had given him a home. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, consuming the elixir in two swallows. It went through him like ice water, freezing his veins. A burning sensation followed. He gasped and opened his eyes. He could see his own aura - usually a bright white-blue like stars in the night sky - darken and change colour.

"It's working," he gritted out. "Hurry."

He felt Aaron take his hand and prick his finger. "It's done," he said after a moment.

"Get that to Andrew," Neil managed to say. The pain was getting intense but he'd done what he'd set out to do.

He let the darkness take him.

* * *

Andrew woke with a start. Something was different. It took him a couple moments to realize that he wasn't nauseated; in fact, he was hungry. He felt more like himself than he had since his illness had begun. He tried to remember what had happened before he'd slept. Aaron had brought him his newest experimental treatment. It had looked very different from the others and Aaron had been a little antsy giving it to him. It had made him feel like he'd swallowed ice and then like his bones were on fire. He'd eventually passed out from the pain.

Aaron was in the room, watching him wake, looking both defiant and guilty. As soon as Andrew saw his expression he knew what had happened.

"Where is he?" he growled. He didn't even know if Neil was still alive but he needed to see him.

"On deck," said Aaron. "Andrew, I…" he trailed off.

Andrew ignored him and pushed his way out of the room. He'd deal with Aaron later. He was panting by the time he made it to the Palmetto's deck, out of shape from his prolonged illness.

Neil was sitting at the bow of the sky-ship, staring forlornly across the land below. Dan was in her fox form curled up on Neil's lap, her four tails twitching slightly as Neil absentmindedly stroked her.

Andrew stalked up to Neil. He didn't sit beside him, he was in the mood to loom. "Well?" he asked. Dan smartly made herself scarce.

"It worked," said Neil, looking up at him in something like wonder. "You're yellow again."

"And?" demanded Andrew. 

Neil swallowed. "I'm dying."

Andrew's desire to loom disappeared as his knees went weak. He sunk down to the deck until he was kneeling in front of Neil. He reached out to cradle Neil's head. "How long do you have?"

"Only seventy or eighty years," said Neil sadly.

Everything inside Andrew seemed to screech to a stop. "What," he said, dumbfounded.

"I gave up my immortality to save you," said Neil slowly.

"I know that," said Andrew. "But you're not actively dying?"

"Of course I am!" said Neil. "I can feel myself getting older, Andrew. I'm _aging_."

Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose. "You could have mentioned that your death wasn't going to be imminent."

"Every minute brings me closer to my inevitable end," said Neil morosely. "How do you mortals deal with this? One day I'm going to be _old_."

Andrew shook his head in disbelief that this ridiculous star was who he had chosen to spend his life with. "It'll be fine," he said, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Neil's. "We'll do it together."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr [@gluupor](http://gluupor.tumblr.com).


End file.
